


Defenceless

by Lil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil/pseuds/Lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short complete drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defenceless

He was open. Defenseless. On the ground in front of him, in a clear show of submission, yet he did nothing. He was too stiff. Too surprised to act on the chance that his rival his love gave him. One minute. Two minutes passed. He still did nothing. Eventually he moved, if only to check that he was alive. He was startled yet again by the blond. His hair turned a reddish color. Chakra oozed out of every body part, and all his wounds healed at an alarming rate. It was surprising. Yet the chakra did nothing but heal. It did not harm him in any way. In fact it was like a small kind caress. One of a mother to her child. It was disconcerting to be cared for like that especially after his father and mother both died. The blond on the ground suddenly sat up, knocking the other on his butt. A small smile graced his lips, then it vanished together with the caressing chakra. He leapt up, yet the other boy was still. Completely still. He stood slowly, the wonder vanishing from his face, and hardening into a scowl. Again. The battle continued, but not for long. Eventually the blond menace was exhausted, and almost died. The battle was over. The dark haired youth escaped just as a silver haired man entered the valley of the end.

It was raining when they met again. The blond was together with two others. A pink haired girl, and another black haired boy and a new sensei. It hurt. It hurt a lot to see how easily he was replaced. Logically he knew it was normal. An incomplete team was worse than a completely new team made up of genins. But it still hurt. They tried once more to make him "come home" but he refused. A battle ensued once again. This time he was outnumbered, but still the team was unused to each other. They didn't know each other, and he knew all of them. It was an easy victory. He left straight after, and didn't meet them for quite some time. After a while he had enough of the solitude. His revenge completed, and the village partially destroyed, he sought out the one he used to call a friend. A rival. Naruto still welcomed him with open arms. They were both twenty now, and each told their story.


End file.
